


Find you, find me

by Junmyeonderful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slightly dangerous behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junmyeonderful/pseuds/Junmyeonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find each other across the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find you, find me

**Author's Note:**

> This came up soon after Hidden (which i might post soon), when a friend of mine missed almost a entire week of classes because she was not feeling well. I wrote this in the hope of cheering her up and coz Hunhan is her OTP (and mine too). Keep your expectations really low, but I do hope you guys enjoy it.

 

 

 

Sehun curses loudly while running to the subway station. That serves him right to not to trust Jongin to wake him up whenever the latter doesn’t have classes for the day. He should really have brought an umbrella, because the sky was in a light grey, meaning that it would start raining  at any moment. Sehun goes down the escalators in full speed, almost falling over the people rushing to work or wherever they're going. He fumbles for a moment before the turnstile, searching his bag to find his student metro pass.

People behind him screamed at him to go faster, and when he’s found it, it only took him a second to go through the barrier and one more flight of stairs to get to the platform. But he was already late and he watched with sad eyes the train close it’s doors and go to the next station without him.

He sighed and decided to wait for the next one. It was not going to take that long anyway, and he was already late. He pulled out his cellphone and went to the music app. He fished his incredibly expensive headphones out of his backpack and put them on.

The inicials notes of What is Love, by the duo K&B, began and he lost himself in the R&B vibe of the song, often moving and mouthing along.

In the beggining of the chorus, something, or rather someone, caught Sehun’s eye.

Across the station, on the platform going to the opposite side he was going, there was a man. He looked extemely young - younger than Sehun himself - but his formal attire said otherwise. Dark golden hair, and pretty small nose was all that Sehun could see from the distance, but he didn’t need to look longer to realize that he was already amazed.

A shiver ran down his spine and spreaded over his body, and a name he didn’t knew scaped of his lips in a quiet whisper:

“Lu.. han…”

*****

Luhan glanced briefly to his wristwatch. He had a business meeting to attend in a hour and it would take around fifteen minutes to arrive at the location, but he always liked to be there ahead of time. One of the few things he hated was being late, so he often showed up in meetings from half up to one and a half hours earlier than agreed.

He was actually a bit worried. Since this morning, he couldn’t get away from the feeling that something huge was going to happen. His intuition didn’t say if it was good or bad. It was like a insistent voice in his head telling him get ready! get ready! Something’s gonna happen!. He learned through the years that if he just ignore that voice, nothing out of normal would happen.

However, today it seemed that this “instict” was more on edge than usual, borderline annoying. It was a first and Luhan was really not in the mood for it.

Tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, he crossed his arms and raised his head.

Only to find a young, tall and black heaired boy staring at him from across the station. The stare was heavy and he wondered why he didn’t feel it before.

It was too far for him to acctualy see the boy’s features, but it didn’t matter.

He was already lost in the molten chocolate pool that was that boy’s eyes. A name he didn’t knew he knew left his lips in a harsh breath.

“Sehun…”

*****

Sehun didn’t know for how long he was staring to the stranger, until the other looked up.

And Sehun’s world turned upside down.

He felt a sting on his chest that seemed to come from inside out, right where his heart was. From there, a spakling feeling ran through his body, leaving behind a warmth he didn’t mind having forever. Raising his hand, he touch lightly the area where he felt the sting, while the man on the other side did the same, their eyes never looking away.

He felt a bump on his skin through his light shirt, in very thin lines, almost like a tatoo.

And, suddendly, he knew.

And that realization took him to step forward and forward, and the stranger in the other side to do the same, both trying to make the space between smaller.

A stranger’s hand pulled him away from the edge of the platform, right when the train passed, inches away from Sehun's face. He fell on the floor, his bag poking his ribs from behind, headphones escaping from his ears, while the stranger yelled:

“Are you crazy, kid? Do you wanna get yourself killed?”

But Sehun couldn’t care less. He didn’t care that the train almost ripped his face off, about his headphones that were almost broken by the people trying to enter the transport, or that he was about to miss half, or most likely, all of his morning classes. He only cared about that man and how he lost sight of him.

Picking himself off the ground, he ran. Away from the people staring at him strangely, from the stranger that pulled him, from everything that was not him.

With his heart pounding inside his chest, he ran. To Luhan.

*****

Rain.

It was raining.

How the hell was Luhan supposed to find the boy in that weather? He didn't watched the weather forecast this morning and he didn't bring an umbrella. He stopped a moment, before finally step out the cover provided by the subway station. His eyes darted to the other side of the street, where he thought the boy might be.

At this point, long was forgotten his meeting and his suit. He only cared about the boy and how he lost sight of him when the train passed. He wait until the train left the platform, but the boy was no longer on the other side. Panic enclouded his mind for a moment, but at least one coherent cell in his brain told him to go outside. Luhan didn’t think twice as he turned around and walked away.

As the water drenched him to his bones, he should feel cold but he felt warm all over, with a fuzzy feeling on his chest where he felt the sting earlier.

The boy was not there. Luhan searched for the tall, black haired boy with headphones, but he couldn't find him.

He stepped a little further away from the station, looking around and around until...

His eyes met the boy at last.

Previously hidden by the entrance of the station, now he was fully at view, getting wetter and wetter as he stood under the rain.

But just like Luhan, he didn't care.

He started walking towards Luhan, crossing the street, and as he got closer, Luhan's heart doubled speed, threatening to jump out if his chest.

The boy stopped in front of him, and the latter's heart finally seemed at ease, beating at a comfortable speed, similar to when he was feeling safe.

And he was feeling safe, like nothing in the world could hurt him, as long was he was with the boy.

And he didn't mind.

*****

Sehun looked at the man like there was only the two of them in the entire universe.

He didn't understand why it was so important for him to be with the man. Luhan, his mind corrected him.

This close, he was just as stunning as he was from afar. His skin looked so soft, that Sehun wondered what it would fell like against his fingertips. His hair was dark with water, and he looked just fine with it. His suit was soaking wet, glued to his body. He was a little taller than Luhan, but the latter's features showed that he was a bit older than Sehun.

His eyes were as shiny as the stars, and he carried the same wondered look Sehun was sure his own eyes had. Droplets dripped of his long eyelashes and Sehun though that they could be just like diamonds.

“Sehun?”, the man asked, and Sehun though he could melt right there, in a pile of goo. He smiled and answered:

“That's me.”

And just like that, Luhan pulled him by the collar of his wet shirt and kissed him, right in the lips and Sehun felt that everything was right.

*****

Luhan pressed his body closer to Sehun's before pulling away.

He stared at his molten chocolate eyes, full of surprise and some unnamed feeling. He quickly realized what he'd done and steps away from Sehun, an apology ready in his lips.

“I-I’m so sorry. I don't know what happened to me and-”

Sehun interrupted him by holding his face between his hands and kissing him square in the mouth. And Luhan kissed him back, apology, rain and everything else forgotten for a moment.

When they pulled away, Luhan's arms were around Sehun's neck, fingers tangled in his wet hair, and he said:

“You shouldn't kiss random people in the middle of the street.”

“You're not random”, Sehun said, his voice full of confidence.

He circled Luhan waist and held him against his body. Luhan did the same, putting his arms around Sehun and his head in the boy's chest.

“I know who you are”, Sehun whispered against his hair.

“Really? Who am I, then?”, Luhan asked.

“The person whose name is imprinted on my heart.”

He pulled away from Luhan so he could look at his face. Sehun smiled, his eyes forming two beautiful half moons.

“You are my destiny.”

And Luhan couldn't agree more.

  


END

 

 


End file.
